Cole
Cole is the Ninja of Earth in Earth Dojo of the Ninjago Monastery. He plays a role in helping players learn how to use the power of Earth Spinjitzu. When Rocco Sirocco left the Ninjago Monastery, he accidentally left behind his Earth Spinjitzu kit. Fearing that the skeletons will get a hold of it, Cole mails it to Rocco and warns him not to do it again. Unfortunately, a mix-up at the post office sends it to the player's Mailboxes. Disappointed, Rocco asks players to return it to him, so he can practice Spinjitzu. When players arrive at the Monastery, Sensei Wu sends them first to Cole to learn Earth Spinjitzu. Cole tells players to talk to Kodo Pandaheart and his brother Podo Pandaheart to assist at the Ninjago Battlefield. Once the players has done various missions for them, Cole requests that players see him again, and Podo directs them back. Cole tells players that there is a key hidden in the attic of the Dojo, and hints that if they find it, it will unlock a package which contains Earth Spinjitzu gear the player can have. When players return and unlock the box, he tells them to give him the package which came out of the box. Giving them the Earth kit, he then teachs players how to use Ninja lanterns, before returning them to Sensei Wu. Later, Zane attempts a practical joke to scare Cole with a dragon mask. Cole is scared out of his wits, and laughs it off, saying that Zane has finally learned. He returns them to Zane with a chuckle. When players have learned all forms of Spinjitzu, Cole hides 10 flags around the monastery and says that no one can climb around and find them like him. When players do, he tells them that a Rock Dragon can be tamed using 10 Rockolate bars from Johnny Umami, and sends them to fetch some. He then tells players to interact with the golden dragon statue to tame a dragon. When players succeed, Cole congratulates them, but tells them to maintain a safe distance from him--Earth dragon or not, it's still a dragon. Similar to Duke Exeter, he is the first of NPC from the Ninjago Monastary to appear, but not directly. Missions *Involved inJourney to Ninjago!Ninja of Earth *Man the Walls! *Involved in Report to Cole *The Power of Earth *Student of Earth *Lanterns of Spinjitzu *Danger Below! *Involved in Cole Fear *Cool Guy *Climb Like Cole Character Sheet on LEGO.com Ninja of Earth Weapon of choice: Staff Elemental color: Black Strength: Defense "Cole is stronger then ever…. having learned Spinjitzu, and conquered his fear of dragons, he and his mighty Earth Dragon are as tough as a mountain. Together they knock down the Skullkins like an Earthquake." "Where Cole goes, the ninja follow, because Cole is their team leader and a good friend. He’s strong, dependable, and solid like a big, heavy rock." Trivia *Even though Cole's face texture shows his correct face, in-game he has the same face as Kai, Zane, and Jay who all have incorrect faces. *Unlike the sets, Cole and his fellow ninja have yellow hands, when in the sets they have black hands. Gallery Cole In-game.png|Cole In-Game picE31DE089B04CD8731B6E99DD1C0AD8D1.png|Cole in his DX suit on LEGO.com cole.jpg|Cole appeared in the products page of LEGO.com Cole Hair Glitch.jpg|A glitched Cole, revealing long, white hair Torsos NPC Cole I5.PNG|Cole's texture Cole Scared.PNG Cole Climbing Flag.PNG|Cole with a climbing flag ColeFinal.png|Cole's LEGO.com render External links *Cole on The Ninjago Wiki Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago Category:NPCs Category:Ninjago Monastery NPCs Category:Canon Immigrants